1. Field
Aspects of example embodiments of the present invention are directed toward a display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, are directed toward a display device including a display panel with a structure capable of implementing narrow bezel and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a Brown tube (or a cathode-ray tube) has been replaced with display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, an electrophoresis display device, an organic light-emitting display device, and so on.
The display device encompasses a display panel, a gate driver, and a data driver. The display panel has a display area for displaying images and a non-display area surrounding the display area. The display panel further includes gate lines, data lines, and pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines.
The display panel has a rectangular shape that has a first edge extending in a first direction and a second edge crossing the first direction when viewed from the top. The gate lines are arranged side by side in the first direction, and the data lines are arranged side by side in the second direction.
As a driver integrated circuit, the gate driver is mounted on a printed circuit board which is connected to the first-direction non-display area of the display panel. The gate driver is provided directly on the first-direction non-display area of the display panel through a thin film process.
Research on minimizing the size of the non-display area (or bezel) of the display panel is desirable to cope with consumers' needs. However, a conventional display panel structure has a limit to remove the first-direction non-display area of the display panel because of a location of the gate driver.